Sachie Kikuchi and Hibari Kyoya
by Alexander Richardson
Summary: NOTE: Sachie is a friend's OC. One shot. Hibari's POV. Hibari is OOC here. ok


Sachie Kikuchi,

I don't know what happened to me—maybe it's you that made me like this, I'm not sure. But one thing's clear, you're a jerk. You know why? How else did you turn me into this, this… person!

So maybe I'm just blaming you for this because I don't want to admit that I have emotions. I know you think that I'm just a biter to death. I wrote this letter to tell you what I had in mind.

Oh, by the way, before that, I'm wishing you good luck on your battle there in Italy. Stay alive, okay?

Anyway, I just want to say that that night, it was magical for me. I don't know the perfect word, but magical seems fine. You made me catch my breath then, I admit. Then I promised to myself then that I'll try to be myself again after that night. You know, the scary warfreak boy people knew. The Monday after that was kind of… weird. I don't even know why you held my hand like that. How would I regain my control over the school by force now?

Well, I've solved _that_ problem (I bit a first year to death, figuratively only, okay, don't get mad). After class, we agreed to act back to normal as much as possible, right? Of course I'm right. Otherwise, I would've _kamikorosu_.

Uhhhm, ANYWAY, I just want to say that no harm done, okay? Uh, figuratively. Sorry for the mark on your arm. Guess I forgot my tonfa was on my arm.

Next Saturday, we hung out again.

"Kyo-kun," you said.

"Herbivore?" I replied. Not too cliché, ain't it?

You grinned then. Truthfully, you looked like you should be on an asylum that time. "Can we eat at a restaurant outside?"

"Do you like to be bitten to death?"

"No, seriously," you had said. I guess I shut up because _I_might be the one who will be bit to death… er, no harm done, then. "Just reminiscing the moments."

"What for?" I asked. I was naïve then. "We always see each other."

Then you sighed exasperatedly. "Just agree… please?"

I gave up and agreed. Oh, f—not for _love_, for Hibird's sake. Just… oh, never mind.

Then we sat on the same table we sat on _that_ other night, and then, it seemed just as peaceful as ever. Gods, I sound like a girl now….

Then you told me you had to go for a few days. To where? There, right where you're now (probably), Italy. Specifically Sicily, Italy for some stupid mission sent by a jerk. I suppose the jerk's name was Ryoma?

Hell away with that Ryoma. Why did you even mention him to me? Now, don't expect I'll still be

"Blonde, blue eyes. Nice tan," you had exclaimed. What, you think I'll fall in love? Crap. I'm not gay.

Or are you making me jealous? Mind you, I _did_ see a mischievous glint on your eyes that time. Either way, I am not going to notice that blonde creep.

Then the days turned to weeks. Then a month. You didn't even write to me. Well, maybe once, or twice. Okay, maybe thrice. But _my point_is that's not… enough.

Wait, I know probably you're jumping up and down now laughing at my face while you're reading this, but I am serious.

On the first letter, you had said, "_Dear Kyo-chan, I miss you! And Hibird! Gone off to find some illegal mafia with De Vito Ryoma. You know, that guy. Can you even believe it? Illegal mafia! What the hell! Anyway, how're you there? Trying to conceal personal information here as much as possible; I'm avoiding to get tracked down by these 'illegal' people, ne? Sorry I can't reveal to you my current location. But I promise, when I get back, I'll give you a bear hug. Okay? Bye! Love you! Sincerely, Sachie Kikuchi. P. S. And oh, Ryoma told me to say to you a message. 'Kanojo wa watashidesu. Bakkuofu.' I'm not that good at Japanese, so I guess you can pretty much translate it for yourself, ne?"_

First of all, I am _not_ Kyo-chan. Second, there is no such thing as illegal mafia, since mafia's practically illegal. Check it. Maybe De Vito's a creep _and_a liar. Go figure. Third, that Japanese thingy meant 'She's mine. Back off.' Now, believe me. Turn around, and quietly run away from that bas—.

Your second letter said, "_Dear Kyo-chan, Sorry, my flight got delayed. Ryoma and I had to go off a mission again. This letter is quite short. Sorry. Love you, Hibari Sachie._"

I have about two pointers for you here. Once again, I am not Kyo-chan. Second, I am not your husband.

Third. "_Dear Kyo-chan, Don't laugh. I have just discovered that Ryoma was my childhood lover. He was that fat guy whom I used to tell you about. I researched and I understood the Japanese. Just shut up. I hate that guy. Coming back next week. I need to recover from the embarrassment. Mom's coming with me. Jus' saying. Bye. Love you again, Sachie."_

Believe me, you're not gonna here me end this topic.

Hell. I won't even comment in this third letter for your added embarrassment.

Now, I wish you had received this, wherever you are. Hope you come back soon. When you do, _kamikorosu_.

Damn you,

_Hibari Kyoya_

Namimori Leader of the Discipline Committee

"I love you too, Kyo-chan!" Hibari irritably groaned. Sachie continued. "Oh, I love the way you said '…enough' and you were like, so romantic, and_oooooh_ you were like a different person on the letter! Could you write more for me? We don't know, maybe you'll be a national bestseller, and Ryoma will stop stalking me, and…"

"Stop the bear hug. _Kamikorosu_."


End file.
